petcarefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Russian Terrier
Background The Russian Military used many dogs during World War II. These dogs were used to sniff out bombs, acted as couriers, messengers and guarded prisoners of war. Consequently, many dogs died and the Russian government realizing this tragedy made an edict that they wanted a new dog who can withstand the cold Siberian weather, be a guard dog who would be able to guard their military installations and also who will be able to have a nice movement. The task of "making" this new dog was given to the Red Star Kennel, a division of the Russian military. Two dogs were chosen to undertake this breeding, the Rottweiler and the Giant Schnauzer. The offsprings of this combination was bred to other terriers and other Russian dogs. It has been recorded that 17 or more other species of dogs were used before it was decided that they bred the dog they wanted. The new breed was born and they called this new breed "Black Russian Terrier". The Black Russian Terrier is not a true terrier, per se but a working dog within it's own rights. In 1955, the Red Star Kennel introduced the Black Russian Terrier to the world during a show. Housing The Black Russian Terrier is a large dog. The male can weigh up to 150lbs (68kgs) and the female can weigh up to 120lbs (54kgs). The height of the male can up to be 30 inches (76cm). The female is usually much smaller than the male, the height anywhere from 26 to 28 inches (66cm to 71cm). Black Russian Terriers can be housed in apartments but most preferably in homes with large fenced backyards. Black Russian Terriers do well in apartments. Owners must see to it that they are walked and taken well care of. Potential owners of Black Russian Terriers who live in apartments must make sure if dogs of any kind are allowed in apartments. Check the city by-laws. Black Russian Terriers by nature are guard dogs and as such may bark when dwellers are passing by your apartment door. Housing your Black Russian Terrier in a house with a fenced backyard is the ideal situation. Here, the dog conditions that will suit his lifestyle, the freedom to move around the house and the safety of a fence that will confine his outdoor activities. The Black Russian terrier can be crated. When purchasing a crate make sure that it is large enough to hold a large dog and there is room enough for his water bowl and food bowl. Make sure that the crate has a solid floor for him to stand on. There are crates on the market where a solid floor is not provided and all you have is a wired floor which can damage your dog. Please do not buy collapsible canvas style crates to crate your Black Russian Russian as they are not the types of crates you want to use. The crate must also have a secure lock. Feeding What should you feed your Black Russian Terrier? This really is left up to the owner. There is a lot of debate as to whether or not to feed dry dog food or raw. This is something that the owner(s) will to decide on. Your breeder and or vet will give you advice regarding this matter. The Black Russian Terrier does not over eat and should be fed ideally twice a day. You probably paid a small fortune for your Black Russian Terrier so do not feed low cheap dog food. Buy a premium dog which contains Glucosamine and Chondroitin. These two ingredients are essential for Black Russian Terriers as they help with bone structure. Grooming Health Concerns As with all dogs, the Black Russian Terrier has health concerns. These concerns can be eradicated by purchasing Black Russian Terriers from a reputable breeder and not a fly by the night breeder or a backyard breeder. Do your research and ask questions. These concerns are: Hereditary (Genetic) Diseases Hip Dysplasia Elbow Dysplasia Juvenile Laryngeal Paralysis and Polyneuropathy (JLPP) Hyperuricosuria Gastic Torsion (Bloat) Progressive Retinal Atrophy (PRA) Other Health Concerns Otitis (Ear Infection) Pyotraumatic Dermatitis also known as Hot Spots Allergies including Environmental Allergies and Food Allergies Flea Bites Eye Diseases Cataracts Entropion Ectropion Glaucoma Corneal Ulcers Owner Tips The Black Russian Terrier is not a dog for a first time owner. Why? The Black Russian Terrier is an alpha dog and he needs an owner who has experience with dogs of a similar breed, where the owner has to be firm. For example No means NO and NOT yes. The Black Russian terrier is an extremely smart dog and if you are not firm with him, he will begin to take advantage of you. It is highly recommended that when you purchase a Black Russian Terrier as a puppy, you should start puppy obedience classes at about three months old and carry through until you Black russian terrier is fully trained and understand your commands. References Iz Teremka BRT Kennel